There is a desire to develop high performance oleophobic membranes that are robust and can be operated at high temperature. The oleophobic membrane finds uses for liquid separation and venting in many industries. The membrane products currently available in the market are unable to provide sustained performance as the material degrades at the operational temperature.
One use of oleophobic membranes at elevated temperatures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,366, incorporated in its entirety by reference herein. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,366 a containment membrane is used to regulate the supply of release agent in a release agent applicator.
Porous membranes are used to remove gas bubbles in microfluidic channels. Bubbles in microfluidic channels are associated with clogged channels and reduced dynamic performance. The removal of bubbles is accomplished by positioning a hydrophobic membrane on top of a microchannel.
A membrane having oleophobic characterstics and operable at elevated temperatures is desired.